emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8235 (17th August 2018)
Beth is sentenced to eight months in a young offender's institute. Later, Dan admits to Daz that the Beth/Amelia situation has left him in financial ruin. Also, Cain orders Ross to become a silent partner at the garage. Plus, Matty goes on a date. Plot Amelia lies to Dan and Kerry that she's going to see if Harriet needs any help at the church. Before she leaves, she gives Dan and Kerry a hug. Harriet finds Beth in the café and offers to drive her to court although Beth reveals she's thinking of running away. Harriet reminds Beth if she doesn't show up to court, a warrant will be issued for her arrest and she'll be looking over her should for the rest of her life. She orders Beth to do the right thing for both herself and Amelia. Whilst Moira drops a meat order off at the pub, she learns from Victoria that Matty has been out clubbing all night with a girl. Amelia approaches Beth and asks if she's ready to go. Beth questions if Amelia is sure about going away as they'll never be able to come back. Harriet isn't best pleased to catch the pair together. Cain returns £2,000 to Frank for the car although Frank states he actually paid £3,000. Cain is furious to realise Ross has ripped him off. Matty and Abby return to the village. Abby suggests they go back to Matty's house but Matty suggests they go for breakfast instead. Amelia and Beth meet up at the bus station where Beth tells Amelia that her family don't really love her. As the pair are about to get on a bus, Beth continues to tell Amelia that her family don't care about her and she's better off without them. Cain lets himself into Dale View where he finds Ross asleep on the sofa. He takes a look in Ross' wallet and helps himself to the contents - £5. Cain wakes Ross and asks for a reason not to beat him up. Amelia is certain Dan loves her and questions why Beth is saying all this stuff. Beth states it sounds like Amelia loves Dan which leads her to question why she's running away. Amelia tells Beth she's doing if for her although Beth states she doesn't want Amelia's help; she wants to serve her time then get on with her life. The bus departs, revealing Dan and Harriet are waiting behind it. Amelia runs over to Dan and hugs him. Cain wants his money but Ross insists he hasn't got it so Cain orders him to stay away from the garage, declaring from now on, he's a silent partner. Amelia doesn't think it's fair that Beth is facing prison. Dan suggests that whatever happens in court, Amelia and Beth can keep in touch. Amelia and Beth say their goodbyes then Harriet accompanies Beth to court. Before heading home, Amelia admits to Dan that she doesn't know who to trust anymore and fears he'll die like Ali. Dan promises Amelia he's going nowhere. Moira spots Matty having a drink with Abby in the pub but Cain orders her not to go over. When Dan and Amelia return to Dale Head, Dan explains to Daz and Bernice that he believes Amelia needs therapy. Dan knows it won't be cheap but vows to find a way to pay for it. That gets a whole lot harder though when Amelia confesses she stole money from him. Cain hands Frank another envelope of cash, stating they're square now. Abby tries to persuade Matty to come back to her house but he uses work as an excuse. Moira can't help but stare as Abby gives Matty a peck on the cheek. Amelia explains how she used Dan's credit card to book bus tickets and hotels which are non-refundable. Harriet returns from court - Beth has been sentenced to eight months in a young offender's institute. Moira tries to pry about Matty's date but she orders his mother to back off. Daz finds Dan sitting in the park. Dan admits he's broke as when Amelia ran away, he didn't go into work and then when she returned home, he spent money on meals out and treats. Dan has no idea how he'll pay back the credit card plus he's also two months behind on the rent and another month is due in a few days. Dan fears they'll end up on the streets. Daz promises his brother they'll figure out a way to sort this. Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *Abby - Alyssia Jarvis Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Corridor, kitchen, exterior and bar *Grass behind St. Mary's Church *Main Street *Bus station in Hotten *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes